1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to eyewear, and more particularly to eyewear for enhancing a user's experience when viewing a computer screen, or other near object, for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer Vision Syndrome (CVS) is a condition which can result from focusing the eyes on a computer display for protracted periods of time. Common symptoms of CVS are blurred vision, headaches, musculoskeletal pain and fatigue, eye strain, dry eyes, difficulty in focusing the eyes at various distances, double vision, and light sensitivity. Due in part to the prevalence of extended computer usage in many vocations, CVS is a problem that does now, or may in the future, afflict millions of individuals.